un suceso inesperado
by kyoko black
Summary: ¿que pasara con ren si tuviera una visita inesperada? ¿que pasara con kyoko con este nuevo suceso?
1. un suceso inesperado

**Aclaracion: Los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen sino a la genial** Yoshiki Nakamura

**Esto cambia todo**

**Un suceso Inesperado**

Alguna ves te as sentido que no perteneces a ningún lugar en especial, te has sentido solo y con miedo.

_Tokio Japón (8 pm)_

**Empresa de entretenimiento LME **

-Kyoko te encuentra bien te ves un poco pálida.—pregunto una joven de largos cabellos negros y vestida con un conjunto de ropa rosa chillón.

-Si, solo estoy un poco mariada debe ser que no e desayunado nada—contesto una chica con una sonrisa en los labios cullo color de cabello era naranja con un conjunto del mis mo color que su compañeras.

**Departamento del tsuruga(9 pm)**

Un joven cabellos negros se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando lo difícil que había sido ese día.

-dios que difícil es que kyoko me haga caso, por que no me puede ver como un amigo.

-¿por que kyoko no me puedes amar? Yo no te aria sufrir, yo seria el hombre que velaría tu sueño.—sin darse cuenta ren fue serrando los ojos hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Sueño de tsuruga**_

—un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se encontraba delante de la persona que mas admiraba y quería.

-koun,por que no eres feliz

-rick como puedo se feliz si tu no estas

-koun no me necesitas para ser feliz, tu puedes serlo solo

-como puedo e serlo si por mi culpa tu no estas ahora

-yo no seré feliz por que yo te la arrebate a ti tu felicidad

-koun tu no me arrebataste nada

-claro que si yo te mate

-no digas tonterías, tu no me mataste

- si lo hice, yo no hubiera ido corriendo detrás de ese tipo tu estarías aquí.

-el hubiera no existe, pero koun ahora me estas decepcionando.

-por que me dices eso.

-koun recuerda lo que te dije una vez

Koun un hombre puede salvado por el amor de una mujer, solo necesitas enconcontrar a esa persona.

-pero rick yo no tengo derecho a amar

-tonto todos tenemos derecho amar

-sabes que yo no, ya que yo te robe todo a ti y a tinas

-eso no es verdad

-si lo es, si estuvieras vivo serias feliz con ella

-koun tina es feliz ahora y si ella es feliz yo lo soy.

-pero no te sientes solo

-si, pero yo estoy bien si ustedes lo están.

-por eso koun realmente ¿quieres perder a esa chica?

-¿Qué?

-por que si es lo que quieres lo estas logrando

-no entiendo

-si lo entiendes, ese tonto rubio te ganara si no pones de tu parte.

-pero ella no puede amar

-te equivocas ella ya ama a alguien

-espera que

-aunque su corazón esta lleno de dudas aun

-sabes koun,esa chica es esa magia que necesitas

-lose, pero no quiero lastimarla

-no lo aras confía en ti

-por cierto si regreso y no te veo con esa chica te are que te arrepientas el resto de tus días.

-si

-por cierto koun cuéntale la verdad de ti, ella si te quiere te comprenderá

-koun se feliz por los dos

-que si tu eres feliz yo lo seré

-mi muerte fue un accidente y si el destino lo quiso sucedió por algo–el chico de pelo negro abraso fuertemente al joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Un joven de cabellos negros se levanto de la cama muy agitado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que tenia que hacer y lo aria.

_Tokio Japón (10 am)_

**Lme**

Un joven de cabellos negros caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa hasta notar una joven de cabellos naranjas con dos acompañantes de un uniforme conocido rosa chillos, el joven se acerco a la chica que conocía perfectamente.

-kyoko—la chica no pudo contestar ya que sus labios fueron aprisionados por otros.

- ¿kyoko quieres ser mi novia? Pregunto el joven cabellos negros

**Lme**

_Oficina del presidente _

-¿Quieres usar a mogami para un drama ? Pregunto un hombre cabello negro y ropa extravagante

-si, contesto un hombre cabellos rubios tex blanca con un traje café que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-lo se, pero mogami aun es una novata, comento el hombre con ropa extravagante

-si lose, pero creme kyoko es la mejor candidata, contesto el señor de cabellos rubios

-pero Daniel eso quiere decir que te llevarás a mogami.

-si,pero creme es por su bien profesional es una eselente propuesta lory

-además ya tengo al candidato perfeto.

-¿Quién será?

-lo conoces lory es el hijo de Ernesto

-¿Qué el pequeño Roberto?

-ya no es tan pequeño.

-si eso creo debe tener aproximadamente 25 años

-es verdad ya pasaron varios años desde que no vemos a Ernesto

-si eso me trae nostalgia

-si y creo que también ira verdad lory

-¿Por qué?

-como que porque no fu Ernesto el que te quito el amor de Isabela la joven de tu pasado.

-no mi amigo, ella no me amaba a mí que podía hacer, pero soy feliz por que ella encontró a la una gran persona.

-lory eres una gran persona.

-gracias

-bueno y cuando te llevarás a kyoko a México para el drama si ella acepta.

-lo antes posible.

–Daniel debo admitir me dolerá separame de la pequeña kyoko si acepta pero es por su bien.

-Daniel cuéntame mas de la producción.

-Será un placer mi querido amigo contesto el señor cabellos rubios

**Lme**

-kyoko

-¿Qué ?–por que tsuruga me pregunta esto, es acaso una broma.

-no es ninguna broma

-brujo –contesto la chica cabellos cortos color naranja.

-no soy ningún brujo, tu expresión fue tan obvia

-habremos tranquilamente a solas –comento el chico cabellos negros y ojos

La tomo del brazo hasta entrar a un camerino

_**Camerino de ren tsuruga**_

-tsuruga, porque me pregunta esto.

-no es obvio te amo con todo mi ser

-espere no es gusto que juegues conmigo—lagrimas corrían por los ojos como pequeños diamantes de la chica.

—ren no soporto ver llorar a kyoko así que la abraso con tanta fuerza pegándola a su pecho, tomo con una mano el rostro de la chica para plantar un beso que demostraba lo que el sentía.

-tsuruga en verdad me amas

-daría mi vida por ti si es necesario

-kyoko acepto el abraso de ren y con el su corazón.

Continuara..

1 : Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, quejas.

2: soy princípiate perdón por mi falta de ortografía.

3:Gracias por sus paciencia.

Hola soy nueva perdóneme por mis errores voy a tratar de corregirlos si pèro seme ocurrió una idea muy loca para este fic


	2. confesión

_**Esto cambia todo**_

_**Una confesión **_

_**Camerino de ren tsuruga**_

-Kyoko tengo que contarte algo - el joven cabellos negros y ojos quien portaba un traje gris que resaltaba su figura quien aun mantenía abrasada ala joven por el temor de que ella se fuera.

¿Que es? –pregunto la chica aun el los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Tengo miedo seguramente cuando te cuente no queras ni siquiera hablarme.

-No es tu decisión sino la mía no tomes decisiones por mi, por favor cree en ti y en mi.

-Kyoko tu y yo ya los conocíamos.

¿ qué? –pregunto la chica

Mi verdadero nombre es koun Hizuri y mi padre es kuu hizuri escape de casa cuando tenia 15 el presidente me ayudo a crear al perfecto ren pero la verdad yo no soy asi no quería estar a la sombra de mi padre deje mi pasado cuando deje el nueva york pero cuando te vi no pudo dejar de venir a mi recuerdos de mi pasado en donde yo estoy jugando con una niña que lloraba por su madre y su contaste desprecio ella se esforzaba al máximo para que su madre la reconozca ella creía que yo era un hada y confundió mi nombre y me llamo corn.

-no porfavor esto es una mentira –comento la joven de cabello naranjas y un traje rosa chillón quien con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Kyoko por favor perdóname se que debí decirte la verdad desde el principio pero tenia miedo de que tu me odiara.

-tu solo te burlaste de mi sabias todo y te callaste sabias lo importante que era para mi y aun así no te importo-contesto la joven quien intentaba escapar del los brazos del imponente hombre.

Pero el sabia lo que intentaría así que la abraso con mas fuerza -kyoko créeme lo que menos deseo en este mundo es verte llorar yo fui un cobarde al no decirte la verdad pero tena temor de perderte.

-no se si creerte me espere todo menos esto no solo –contesto la joven con lagrimas que corrían por su mejillas.

-kyoko también hay otro motivo por el que quería olvidar mi pasado-dijo ren haciendo que kyoko lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Por primera vez en el tiempo en el que conocía a ren nunca lo había visto como ese día un hombre derrotado a punto de llorar.

-kyoko yo fui el culpable de la muerte de una persona-dijo ren con una pequeña lagrima que sele escapo.

Kyoko no sabia como reaccionar ante esa confesión pero su cuerpo se movió secando la lagrima y indicando al sillón que se encontraba el el camerino un sillón color rojo los 2 tomaron haciendo en el que ren le confesó su pasado y la razón del por que no podía amar a nadien no mas bien no debía.

-kyoko se que lo que cabo de contarte es atroz y solo yo soy el culpable de la muerte de rick -dijo ren con la cabeza agachada intentando evitar ver los ojos de la joven que le mostraran deserción y miedo.

Kyoko levanto la cara de ren con su mano de la manera que quedaran viéndose frente a frente -ren te admiro mucho as tenido que soportar esto tu solo sin nadien a tu lado que te ayude a superar esto por eso por favor permíteme ser yo la que pueda estar contigo de ahora en adelante.

Ren con una reacción e a una chica asustada y que no quisiera estar cerca de el y que demostrar decepción en sus ojos pero no era eso lo que veía en sus ojos sino comprensión y amor en esos ojos mil que el tanto le gustaban.

-gracias kyoko no sabes lo feliz que me haces dándole un abrazo y un beso que ambos deseaban.

Continuara.

1 : Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, quejas.

2: soy princípiate perdón por mi falta de ortografía.

3:Gracias por sus paciencia.

Hola soy nueva perdóneme por mis errores voy a tratar de corregirlos si pèro seme ocurrió una idea muy loca para este fic


End file.
